The Heart Won't Lie
by kiki1549
Summary: Callie is new to not only the States, but to the WWE world as well. What will happen when she falls for two top stars?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Callie Orr takes a deep breath before walking into the Florida Championship Wrestling building. She doesn't know why she's here. It's not as if she belongs here. She isn't like many of the other female wrestlers. However, she has been told over and over again that she belongs here.

After showing her pass to the security guard, Callie makes her way down the hall. She doesn't know where she's going for sure and hopes to find someone that can tell her where she's supposed to be. From the looks of the few people around, she's not going to get any help.

Turning a corner, Callie slams into a hard body causing her to stumble backwards. Before she can fall, though, a hand grabs her bicep, keeping her on her feet. Callie drops her bag, gripping the man's wrist to steady herself.

"I'm sorry," she says softly.

"It's okay," the man says.

Callie snaps her head up at the very familiar, thick accent. The familiar accent of her very own. Callie's breath catches in her throat as her eyes trails over the muscular chest to the long brown hair that flows over the man's shoulders.

"You're new," the man says.

Callie merely nods. "It's my first night," she replies after a moment. "And I have no idea where I am going." She can hear her accent becoming thicker as she speaks. She doesn't know what it is about being around others from her home country that pulls her accent out even more.

"I'm Drew. Drew Galloway."

"Callie. Orr. I'm very sorry for running into you."

"Not a problem."

It's then Callie realizes that not only is she still holding onto Drew's wrist, but Drew has yet to drop his hand from her arm. It takes everything in her to finally look away from Drew and take a step back, causing Drew's hand to slide down and eventually off her arm.

"I should go find where I need to be."

Drew nods as he watches Callie pick her bag up. "Who are you looking for?"

"Pete Gruner."

"Check the dining area. I saw him there a short time ago."

"Thank you. It was nice meeting you Drew."

"You too, Callie."

Callie walks past Drew toward where he had pointed her towards. She glances back to find Drew watching her. Chewing on her bottom lip, she can't help but turn away quickly. She's not sure why Drew would continue watching her, but she can't worry about that now.

Walking into the large room, Callie takes a look around. She finally spots who she is looking for and makes her way over. Pete looks up and smiles widely.

"I was wondering when you would get here," he says.

"I would have been lost had I not had some help," Callie replies.

"Well, you're here, that's all that matters." Pete stands up. "We'll see you later. Callie and I have to do some talking."

******

Drew takes a seat beside Stephen as they wait for the weekly meeting. Stephen looks over a Drew lets out a soft breath.

"What's with you?" Stephen asks.

"Nothing," Drew answers. Not true at all, but he won't tell Stephen that. He's not about to admit to anyone that he wants to find Callie Orr again. Maybe he should go turn a corner. Drew chuckles to himself.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing."

"So, I think the new girl is starting."

Drew looks at Stephen. "Yeah? Actually in a match or is she just here?"

"I don't know."

Drew watches as Dusty, Howard, and Steve climb into the ring. He looks around the group to see if he can spot Callie, but with no luck. Why is he so drawn to her? It's not like he knows anything about her. Maybe that's the problem. Drew leans back in his seat as he hears someone stop behind him. Glancing back, he sees Pete sit down.

"Drew, Stephen," Pete says smiling.

Drew gives him a little wave before turning back around as Steve begins the meeting. He can hear Pete say something to someone who is walking up. And then Drew hears that voice again. Turning slightly, Drew sees Callie sit down beside Pete.

"They aren't going to call me up there, are they?" Callie asks Pete.

Drew can't help but laugh a little only to be smacked across the back of the head by Pete. "What the hell was that for?"

"Stop being an ass," Pete says.

"I didn't say anything."

"Do I need to remind you what you were like when you first started?"

"No because I wasn't afraid to get in front of people. You just couldn't get me to shut up." Drew smiles widely at that.

"And we have a new young lady starting with us," Steve says. "She has been training with Billy Kidman back there. So let's give a welcome to Callie Orr. What do we have her as?"

"Caledonia," Dusty says.

"Right. So welcome aboard Callie."

Drew runs a hand through his hair as the rest of the meeting goes through the usual topics. Leaning forward, Drew rests his elbows on his knees. He wants the meeting to be over with so he can get ready for his match. Or at least maybe he could talk to Callie again and apologize for laughing. He hadn't meant to laugh, but the situation was a bit odd. He had never met a wrestler who didn't like having the attention on them.

After seeing everyone standing and start leaving, Drew realizes that he had missed the rest of the meeting. Standing up, Drew turns to extend his apologizes to Callie, but to no avail as she and Pete are already walking away. Drew sighs and makes his way back to the backstage area. Great, her first night here and Callie already hated him.

******

Callie pushes her food around on her plate and lets out a soft breath. She wishes she wouldn't have said anything while around anyone other than Pete, especially Drew. She's not even sure why he reacted the way he had.

"Can I sit here?" Callie hears him ask. She doesn't have to look up to know it's him, but she looks up anyway.

"If you want," Callie answers softly. She watches as Drew sits down across from her.

"The turkey is better," Drew says gesturing to her food.

"I'll have to remember that." Callie drops her fork and looks at Drew once again. "I don't know why I got the ham anyway. I don't particularly like deli ham."

Drew chuckles. "Then it probably wasn't smart to get the ham." Drew watches as Callie looks down at her plate again. "I want to apologize to you about the whole thing at the meeting."

"It's not the first time I've been laughed at."

Drew lets out a heavy breath. "I wasn't exactly laughing at you. I was laughing at the situation. I have never met a wrestler that doesn't like to be in front of a crowd."

"But I do."

"Then…"

"Callie Orr doesn't like being in front of a crowd. Caledonia MacArther likes being in the crowd." Callie stands up. "Excuse me, I have to go."

Drew turns and watches Callie walk out. It doesn't make any sense as to what she means by that which means he's going to have to get her to talk to him and tell him something more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Drew walks into the training center to get a work out in before heading home to Ayr for a couple weeks. Letting out a heavy breath, he turns the corner to make his way toward the ring. Once he reaches the room, he sees that the lone ring is already occupied. Instead of walking away, however, Drew makes his way closer to watch for a few minutes. It's when he's beside the ring he realizes just who is in the ring, Callie.

Letting out a soft sigh, Drew sets his bag down. He may as well watch for a few minutes. He's never seen the woman wrestle before, so now is as good a time as any. Drew watches as Callie and another woman go back and forth with several hits. To say he's surprised by the aggression Callie is showing would be an understatement, especially after hearing how she didn't like to be in front of crowds.

"She's good, isn't she?" Pete asks stepping up next to Drew.

Drew looks at him and nods. "I wasn't expecting this," he answers.

"Not many do."

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Her."

Pete chuckles. "Give her time. You'll slowly start to understand."

"I don't know how. Who's the other girl?"

"Her name is Becca. She's a friend of Callie's. Don't be expecting to see her anywhere but here. All she does is practice with Callie."

Drew looks over when Callie jumps down from the ring. He wishes he could take back what he had done. But it's not like it was all that horrible. Maybe he needs to force Callie to talk to him. Get her to understand that he wasn't laughing at her. And maybe understand what's going on with her.

"You looked good," Drew says.

Callie looks at him. "Thank you," she replies softly.

Drew looks at Becca. "Hi, I'm Drew Galloway."

"Becca MacMurray."

Drew watches as Becca looks over at Callie. Pete hands Callie a bottle of water before climbing into the ring.

"Are you coming?" Pete asks looking down at Drew.

"If you think you can take me old man," Drew replies before climbing into the ring.

Callie and Becca step away from the ring. Callie can't help but want to watch this man wrestle. Why she's so drawn to him, she'll never know. But the fact of the matter is she is drawn to him. Becca elbows her lightly.

"He's cute," she says softly.

Callie just nods. What can she say? There is no way she can disagree with Becca because she had thought that from the first time she saw Drew. If only he wouldn't have been so rude to her at the meeting. What right does he have to judge her? He knows nothing about her. Maybe if he did, he would understand why she feels the way she does.

It's a short time later when Pete throws a towel at Callie. Callie looks up at him and raises an eyebrow.

"Are you getting back in?" Pete asks.

"Why?"

"Because I'm your trainer and I'm allowed to ask questions like that."

Callie grins. "No, I think I'm done for the day."

"Okay then."

"We'll see you later. I think we'll go get showered and leave now."

"I'll see you in the morning."

Callie and Becca walk out of the room and make their way toward the locker room.

"Hey, wait," Drew says catching up as they reach the door.

Callie turns and looks up at the man. What could he possibly want? 

"Are you busy tonight?" Drew asks.

"No," Becca answers before Callie has a chance to.

"No," Callie says softly knowing she can't say anything else now.

"What do you say we go out for some dinner? Just me and you? Please."

"Of course she will," Becca says quickly.

"Becca," Callie mutters. Looking up at Drew, Callie lets out a soft breath. "I don't really think that's such a good idea."

"Why?" Drew asks.

"Drew…"

"You just said you weren't busy, right?"

"Right, but…"

"And you eat, right?"

"Yes, but…"

"So what's the problem?"

"Drew…" 

"There's a little diner down the road from where I stay. It's a nice place."

Callie stares up at Drew and sighs softly. "Okay, but I will just meet you there."

Drew nods. "Okay."

******

Drew walks into the diner and sees Callie sitting at a table by the window. He makes his way over, sitting down across from her. "Sorry I'm late," he says when Callie looks at him.

"It's okay," Callie says. "I got here early any way. I wanted to make sure I could find the place. Still learning Tampa."

"How long have you been here?"

"I've in Tampa for a month. I was in Chicago before that for almost six months."

"And before that?"

"Home in Ayr."

Drew nods as the server walks over. He takes the menu from the middle aged woman and smiles.

"Can I get you something to drink?" the woman asks.

"Iced Tea."

"All right. I'll be right back with that."

Drew flips his menu open and looks over the specials. He knows that Callie is watching him, but doesn't look at her. "Do you know what you're getting?"

"Yes," Callie answers. "I decided soon after I looked."

Drew nods as he sets his menu down. "Thank you for coming."

"Well, Becca didn't exactly let me have a reason not to come."

"I'm not a bad guy Callie."

"Well, you have a funny way of showing that."

Drew sighs. He can't argue with that. It's not like him to jump to a quick judgment about someone. So why he did with Callie baffles him. Letting out a soft breath, Drew leans back in his seat.

A short time later, they're both eating quietly. Callie isn't sure what to say to Drew and isn't sure why Drew asked her to come. He seems like he's actually a nice person, someone Callie would normally be friends with. She just hates the way they started out. Maybe she needs to step back and get over the misjudgment. Everyone makes mistakes and it's not like this was a horrible mistake.

"How's your sandwich?" Drew asks.

"It's great," Callie answers. "I'll have to remember this place so I can come more often."

Drew smiles at her. "I bet you're wondering why I asked you here."

"I have been wondering that, yes."

"I had no right to judge you. And I mean it when I say I wasn't laughing at you. The situation just puzzles me."

"And I understand that. I know what it sounds like when I tell you that Callie doesn't like the attention but Caledonia does."

"I don't understand that, but that doesn't mean it's not there. Care to explain what you mean by that?"

"I'm a very shy person. I always have been. Becca was always the one that was bubbly with everything. I was the one who would be off to the side hoping that people wouldn't notice me. So me, as Callie, didn't want to attention."

"I guess that makes a little sense. But what about Caledonia?"

"Becca and I decided to go start training to be wrestlers when we were eighteen. I told her she was nuts and neither of us would make it."

"Had you ever wrestled before that?"

"Kind of. But nothing major and only in my back yard. So we do this and as I figured, I was so terrified to do anything. The guy that was working with me pulled me to the side to just talk. He told me if I really wanted to do this I needed to break out of my shell."

"So out comes Caledonia."

"Out comes Caledonia. After I started training I realized that this is what I want to do. So I knew I had to change something. So I created Caledonia. When I step out into the ring, it's like I'm a completely different person. That probably sounds crazy."

"No, actually it makes a lot of sense. I guess if I would have heard that before it would have made things different. I'm sorry I did judge you before I knew the problem."

"Things happen."

"So how'd you come up with the name Caledonia?"

"I don't know actually. It's just a name I put out there right away." Callie shrugs. "I think it's worked."

"When are you starting?"

"Next week."

"And I'll miss it."

"Where will you be?"

"I'm going home to Ayr for a couple weeks."

Callie smiles at Drew. "Home is always good."

Drew nods. "Definitely is. Haven't been there in a while so I thought it was about time I go."

"When do you go?"

"Tomorrow morning. Mum wanted me home today but I told her that wasn't happening."

Callie laughs softly. Maybe she'd been wrong about Drew. He's definitely not the jerk he had made himself seem like. In fact he's the exact opposite, like Callie could see deep down. Too bad he's going to gone for a while now. Hopefully they can get to know each other better when he gets back. Only time will tell that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Drew walks into the dining area and looks around. He can't help but want to find Callie, but knows he can't count on having anything with her. At least not now. Not after the way he handled things in he beginning.

"Drew," Nattie Neidhart shrieks. She runs over and jumps into Drew's arms. "I'm so glad you're back."

Drew chuckles. "It's nice to know I'm missed," he says.

Nattie smiles up at him. "Seems you left your mark on the new girl."

Drew raises an eyebrow as they make their way toward the table with the food. "What are you talking about?"

"Caledonia MacArthur. She seems smitten by you Drew McIntyre. Well, more like Callie Orr is smitten by Drew Galloway."

Drew looks at Nattie, surprised at what she had just said. There's no possible way Callie was 'smitten' by him. Nattie laughs softly.

"I should go find Tyson. I'll see you later Drew."

Drew watches her walk away before finishing getting his food. Turning, he looks around the large room. He sees Callie sitting at a table in the corner of the room and makes his way over. The worst thing that could happen is she turns him away.

"Can I sit here?" Drew asks.

Callie looks up quickly. "You scared me," she mutters before gesturing to the chair across from her. "Go ahead."

Drew sits down. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"I'd hope not. How was your trip home?"

"Overall good."

Callie raises an eyebrow as she takes a drink of her water. Drew smiles at her before he starts eating.

"Mum has been after me a lot lately," he continues a moment later. "It was the same when I was there."

"They're great like that aren't they?"

"Is yours the same?"

"I don't know what your mum does to you. But mine asks me when I'm going to finally settle down and get married."

"Married? Aren't you a little young to worry about that?"

"Mum thinks because she was young when she got married that I should be too. And I'm three years older than she was when she got married."

"Can I ask how old you are?"

"Twenty-three."

"Twenty-three and she wants you to settle down?"

Callie nods. "What does yours bug you about?"

"When I'm bring them over to see a show."

"I'd take that any day."

"So do I, now." Drew watches Callie for a moment. "If you aren't busy after the show you should come out with us. A few of us get together and go out to eat, occasionally to the pub. I don't think I'll be doing that tonight though."

"Sounds fun. I just might do that."

Drew grins. "Good." He hopes now that they can start over and possibly become friends. "How'd your first match go?" 

"Besides the fact that I lost, not too bad. I got to work with Nattie, so that was great." Callie shrugs. "I can't complain though because I'm here. I never thought I would make it."

"Do you wrestle tonight?"

"Yeah."

"I'll have to make sure to watch because I have yet to see you wrestle." Drew leans back in his seat and watches Callie.

"Why are you watching me?"

"I'm just trying to figure you out."

"What do you mean?"

"You seem fine with me now."

"Oh, that." Callie pushes her plate forward and lets out a soft breath. "I'm going to try Drew. It's hard for me to let people in."

"Did something happen?"

"No," Callie answers quickly.

It was a quick answer that Drew thinks came a little too quick. But he's not going to question it because it's not his place. Instead, he'll just take the answer and move on.

"I think you may be the first one that has gotten anything out of me about the whole Callie, Caledonia thing," Callie says.

"I guess that's something."

"And I'm sitting here with you right now."

"That's definitely something."

"It is."

"Look, you could have easily told me to go to hell after what happened. But you gave me a second chance, so thank you."

"You deserve a second chance. Besides, it wasn't all that bad what happened."

Drew chuckles. "Yeah, well you still could have turned away."

"I guess so." Callie looks at the clock on the wall. "I should go get changed. I'm out first tonight."

Drew nods. "I'll see you later."

Callie stands up and smiles. "Glad you're back."

"Yeah, me too." Drew watches Callie walk out of the room and lets out a heavy breath. He wants to get to know her better. He wants to know everything about her. For now, he's just going to take one day at a time, let her get comfortable around him.

******

Callie walks backstage after her match ends. Leaning down, she tugs her knee pads down before making her way down the hall toward the locker room. She's at the door, getting ready to walk in when she hears someone say her name. Turning, she sees Drew standing at the monitors down the hall. Callie smiles as she walks over.

"Nice job," Drew says.

"Thank you," Callie says. She's actually surprised that Drew had watched. Sure he said he would, but Callie honestly didn't expect him to. "Do you wrestle tonight?"

"Yeah, I'm out in a little while."

"Okay. I'll go change and watch then."

Drew chuckles. "Okay."

Callie stands in the hall watching as Drew walks out to the ring for his match. She's looking forward to watching his match, having never seen him wrestle before. It ought to be a good match. She's heard Drew is the next "big thing" of wrestling and wants to see what everyone else sees.

Callie looks over when she sees Drew making his way toward her. "Nice job," she says.

Drew grins. "Thank you," he replies. "So, what do you say to going out with us tonight?"

"Where are you going?"

"Out for some dinner and a few drinks. You should come."

"Okay, sounds good."

Callie sits down beside Drew at the restaurant. Maybe this will help with her anxiety problem. After all, she needs to get used to being around everyone. She'll be working with many of them for a while.

"So, I have a feeling Callie's not going to be here long," Tyson says.

Callie looks at him. What does he mean by that? Drew raises an eyebrow, ready to say something when Tyson holds his hand up.

"She's going to be called up soon. I put money on it that she'll be called up before Christmas."

"I can see that," Drew says.

The night goes without a hitch. Callie can honestly say she's enjoyed herself. She doesn't feel the uneasiness she thought she would around so many new people. Maybe having Drew here has helped. There's something about him that brings out a side that very few get to see.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Callie spends the next couple weeks hanging out with Drew back stage. They'd become good friends in a short amount of time, which surprises Callie. But she's not going to complain, because she enjoys spending time with Drew. Now, though, she wants to invite him over for a movie or something. She just doesn't know if Drew wants their friendship to be anything like that.

Walking into the dining area, Callie sees Drew sitting at a table by himself. She walks over, sits down across from him, and smiles. Drew raises an eyebrow at her before taking a sip of his water.

"Why are you smiling at me like that?" he asks.

"I'm not allowed to smile? Fine, maybe I'll just leave," Callie says.

Drew chuckles. "You don't have to do that. Are you coming out with us tonight?" 

"No, I think I'm going to head home and sleep tonight. I'm tired."

"Not even one drink?"

"One drink never happens." Callie watches as Drew takes a bite of his sandwich. "You'll miss me there though, right?"

"Whatever you say." Drew gives Callie a quick wink before he looks at the clock. "Shit, I have to go."

"Go?"

"I'm out first tonight. I need to go get ready."

"Oh, okay."

Drew stands up. "I'll see you afterwards though."

Callie nods as she watches Drew walk out. Of course she didn't have the nerve to ask him. Why would she? She's never been good at this whole being friends with men thing. It's something completely new to her. To let someone like Drew in her life is amazing in itself.

Lacing up her boots, Callie lets out a heavy breath. She's going out soon and has yet to see Drew again. She had planned to ask him before she went out. How is she supposed to do that when she hasn't seen him? Sighing, Callie stands up. She straightens her top as she walks out of the locker room.

"Hey," Drew says.

Callie looks at him and smiles. "Hi," she replies. "Nice match."

"Thanks. Are you going out next?"

"Yes."

Drew nods. "Find me when you get back. We haven't hung out much today and it's weird."

Callie laughs softly. "Do you need your Callie time?" She had meant it as a joke, so when Drew answers her she's surprised at what the answer actually is.

"Absolutely. My day isn't complete until I get my Callie time. I'll see you later cutie."

******

Drew walks out of the locker room as he finishes buttoning his shirt. Looking down the hall to his left, he lets out a soft breath. As he makes his way in the opposite direction, Drew can't help but glance back once again. He knows it's where the women's locker room is and hoped to see Callie walk out the door.

Walking into the dining area, Drew spots Callie getting herself something to eat. He walks over and stops next to her. "Hey."

"Hi," Callie says.

"Getting anything good?"

"Yes. But nothing for you."

Drew chuckles. "I could just be mean."

"But you won't."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Of course I am. I'm always right."

Drew laughs as they walk over to an empty table. "Whatever you say Sunshine."

Callie smiles at Drew. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are you busy tomorrow night?"

Drew leans back in his chair and takes a deep breath. "Um…I have absolutely nothing going on tomorrow. Well, tomorrow night any way. Why, what's going on?"

"I thought maybe you could come over and we could hang out. Watch movies or something. I mean, if you want to."

"Sure, I like that idea." Drew has wanted to be with Callie outside of work and the group thing. Maybe this is finally their chance. "Want me to bring anything?"

"Only if you want to."

Drew nods. "All right."

******

Callie tucks her feet under her as she continues to watch her movie. She had expected Drew to be here a short while ago, but really shouldn't be surprised that he isn't. It was probably a bad idea to even invite him. This has probably ruined the friendship they had shared. Drew probably thinks Callie is making a pass at him.

Hearing a knock on the door causes Callie to jump slightly. She pauses the movie as she stands up. Walking over to the door, she looks through the peephole to see Drew standing there. She can't help but smile a little before she opens the door.

"Hi," Callie says.

"Hey," Drew replies. "I'm sorry I'm late. I stopped at the store to pick up some drinks and realized I have no idea what you like to drink other than the crap you get out at the pubs."

Callie smiles as she steps to the side. "Come in."

"Thank you." Drew steps in as he continues to talk. "So I decided to get something that you should probably like, but no guarantees."

"Okay." 

"I see you started without me?"

"I started at eleven this morning."

"Damn woman." Drew slides his shoes off and follows Callie into the kitchen. "You have a nice place here."

"Thanks. It's not my dream place, but it's cozy."

"That's all that matters. What's your dream place?"

"Something in the countryside. It's home to me. That's what I had back home in Ayr."

Drew nods as he sets the bag he has down on the counter. "So, what are you watching?"

"I have Footloose in right now. But if you don't want to watch that, I can change it. You don't seem the type to like Kevin Bacon."

Drew chuckles. "I just don't like that movie actually."

"I have a lot of chick flicks, sorry. I am getting more action films though. I have comedies too, but most of those are the romantic comedies. I don't know what you like, but I'm sure you can find something. I'm sorry, I'm kind of babbling now."

Drew grins. "That's okay."

"I have pizza coming."

"Okay. Do you want a drink now?"

"Sure." Callie watches as Drew takes everything from the bag. She can't help but trail her eyes down his muscled back. She likes the way his green t-shirt clings to every muscle. When she reaches his legs, Callie swallows hard. The black workout pants Drew has on, hugs his hips just right. Callie turns away quickly. She can't get caught looking at him.

"Where can I find some glasses?" Drew asks.

"Oh." Callie opens the cabinet door beside Drew, pulling two glasses down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'll go get the movie out and see if I can find something you'll like too." She'll do anything to get away from Drew for a few moments. She can't be thinking about him in such a way right now.

"Do you want ice?" Drew calls out.

"Yes, please." Callie puts the case back on the shelf and looks through her other movies. What could they watch that he would enjoy too?

"Here, try this," Drew says stopping by Callie.

Taking the glass from him, Callie takes a drink. "Oh that's good," she says.

Drew grins. "Good. Have you picked a movie yet?"

"No, not yet."

Drew takes a movie and looks at the back of the case. "Here, let's watch this."

"Just like that?"

"Yes, just like that."

Callie takes the movie from Drew. "No yelling at me because it's a chick flick."

"I picked it." Drew turns his attention to the door after hearing someone knock. "Expecting anyone else? Or would that be the food?"

"That's probably the food."

Drew nods as he walks over to the door. Callie smiles a little as she watches him. She's never felt this comfortable so quickly with anyone before. There's something about Drew that continues to amaze her. She just hopes it doesn't change. Drew walks back in, holding two boxes of pizza as well as an order of breadsticks.

"Where do you want these?" Drew asks.

"On the coffee table is fine," Callie answers as she walks into the kitchen to get plates and napkins.

After getting settled in on the couch, Callie starts the movie. She tucks her feet underneath her once again before leaning forward to grab a piece of pizza.

"We really shouldn't be eating pizza," Callie says after a short time of silence.

Drew chuckles. "Nothing wrong with having it every once in a while."

Drew looks over at Callie after the movie ends. How he managed to stay quiet the entire movie with her right next to him, he'll never know. He couldn't stop thinking about her during the entire time. Hearing her laugh throughout the movie made him smile. How could he let her get to him like this?

"What do you want to watch now?" Callie asks pulling Drew out of his thoughts.

"Whatever you want," Drew answers. "I'm good with anything." He watches as Callie stands at her shelf with her movies. "It's not rocket science." 

Callie laughs softly as she glances back at him. "I know that. How about 50 First Dates?"

"Sure."

Callie sits back down after putting the movie in. "I think I want another drink."

"I was thinking the same thing. I'll go make them." Drew stands up, walking into the kitchen after taking their glasses from the table. He glances over when he hears Callie walk in. "I would have brought it out to you." 

"I figured. But I want more to eat."

"Are you serious? How can you still be hungry?"

"I'm drinking. I get hungry when I drink. Well, that's what I tell most people."

"So what's the truth?"

"I like food."

Drew laughs. "Good answer."

"I thought so." Callie takes her glass from Drew as they walk back into the living room. "These are really good. I'll have to come find you when I want a good drink."

"I'll gladly make it for you."

Three and a half hours and two movies later find both Callie and Drew falling asleep. Callie looks at Drew to see him cover his mouth as he yawns.

"I don't want you driving home," she says.

"I'm fine," Drew replies wiping his eyes.

"You are not. You've had a lot to drink and now you can barely keep your eyes open. Stay here. I'll go get you a pillow and some blankets."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's fine."

"Okay."

Callie walks back into the living room after getting the items from the closet. She sets them on the couch. "I don't know what you want for sure."

"Thank you."

"You know where everything you'd need is. Make yourself at home."

"I'll probably be asleep in five minutes."

Callie grins. "Good night Drew."

"Night Callie."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Callie walks into the living room the next morning, jumping when she hears a soft snore from the couch. Resting her hand over her heart, she looks over to see Drew sprawled out on his stomach. His long hair is falling over his face, making Callie want to go over and push it to the side. Instead, she continues to watch him sleep. How could she have let herself fall for this man?

Walking into the kitchen, Callie lets out a soft breath. She gets her pot of coffee going before she walks back down the hall to shower. It makes her a little nervous knowing Drew is right down the hall, but she can't stop her everyday routine because of this.

A short time later, Callie walks back out to the living room. She sees Drew sitting up now, rubbing his eyes. He looks a little confused, but she knows how much he had to drink last night.

"Morning," Callie says.

Drew runs a hand through his hair as he looks at Callie. "Morning," he replies.

"I have coffee ready if you want some." 

"I think I need to worry about getting to the bathroom first." Drew stands up, straightening his shirt as he does so.

"Okay."

Drew walks into the kitchen a few minutes later. "I'm not making you late for anything, am I?" he asks.

"No," Callie answers.

"Good."

"Coffee?"

"Sure."

Drew and Callie sit down at the table after they get their coffee ready. "I think this is the best coffee I've had in a long time," he says.

"I think you need a life in that case."

Drew laughs. "Then, how's this? It's probably that because I'm a bit hung over?"

Callie grins. "Much better." She watches as Drew smiles at her. It's a smile she wonders about. She's never seen him give this particular smile to anyone else.

Callie follows Drew downstairs a short time later, stopping when the reach the front door. Drew looks down at her and smiles.

"Thanks for letting me stay."

"You're welcome. Thanks for coming."

"It was fun. We should do it again." Drew pulls his keys from his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Callie watches Drew leave before making her way back up to her apartment. She hates herself for falling for him. But it's too late to stop the feelings. It had happened.

******

Drew drums his fingers on the table as Nattie and Alicia talk about what they're going to do tonight. He can't say he's actually listening, however. He hears them talking, but he's not concentrating on what they're actually saying. Instead he's watching the entrance, waiting for Callie to come in. He hopes she'll actually come out with them tonight, but wouldn't be surprised if she decided to stay in again.

Letting out a soft breath, Drew takes his bottle of water off the table. He takes a long drink. As he looks back at the entrance, he sees Callie walk in. Callie waves over at him before she walks up to the buffet line. Drew stands up and walks over.

"Hey," he says.

Callie looks at him. "Hi," she replies. "Couldn't wait until I got over to the table?"

Drew shrugs. "Are you going to come out with us tonight?"

"Where to?"

"I think we're planning on going to the bar."

"Do you need an answer now? Or can I tell you after the show?"

"You can answer after the show." Drew looks at Callie closely. "You look tired."

"I am a little. I'll see how tired I am after the show and let you know. I'm not trying to get out of going. I want to go. But if I can't stay awake, I really don't think it would be a good idea."

Drew grins. "Probably not a good idea if you fall asleep on us. Although if you're near me, you could just use my shoulder to sleep on."

Callie grins as she turns away from the table. "I think you'd like that too much." She's honestly surprised she was able to say something like that. It's not like her to joke around in the manner. With Drew it's different.

Drew slides his arm around the back of her shoulders as they walk to the table. Callie can't help but smile a little. She wonders if he does this with the other girls around here.

******

Drew walks into the hall after getting his gear packed up. He glances down the hall to see Callie step out from the women's locker room. He hopes she'll go for at least a little while. Leaning against the wall, he waits for her to reach him.

"I thought you'd be gone by now," Callie says.

"I had to stay for the last match," Drew replies. "I made a run in."

"Oh right, I forgot." Callie looks at Drew as they make their way toward the exit. "You still going to the bar?"

"That depends."

"On?"

"You. Are you going?"

"For a little bit. I think I can handle a couple drinks tonight." 

"Good, mind giving me a ride? I came in with Nattie. And she left me."

Callie grins. "Sounds like Nattie."

Drew nods. He pushes the door open and motions for Callie to walk out before following her out into the warm night.

"I'm this way," Callie says. She fishes through her bag to find her keys.

"If you fall on your face, I may just have to laugh."

"You're so nice to me. But I'm not going to fall."

Drew grabs her arm to keep her from crossing the lot as a car drives by. "You may get your ass hit though." Drew grins as Callie giggles a little. "I think you've already started drinking."

"No! I told you I'm tired."

Drew smiles as they cross the lot, stopping at the lonely car in this area. "I'm glad I came with you."

"Why?"

"Because you shouldn't be out here alone."

"I can take care of myself Drew."

"No, I know you can. But…" Drew shrugs. "Call me old fashioned, but you shouldn't have to protect yourself if something happens. That's what I'm here for."

Callie steps back to let Drew put his bag in the trunk. "Ready to be the knight in shining armor?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that." Drew closes the trunk lid. "I just want to know you're safe." Looking at Callie, he shrugs a little. "Is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong."

Drew opens the door to the bar and follows Callie inside. He looks around, spotting their group up at the bar. Resting his hand on Callie's lower back, Drew gently pushes her toward the group.

After getting their drinks, they make their way over to a table that Nattie is sitting at. Callie sits down beside Drew and looks around the room. Drew rests his arm behind her on the back of her chair.

"So what's going on with you two?" Nattie asks.

"What do you mean?" Callie asks.

"You two have been inseparable since you started."

"We're friends," Drew answers.

"I don't believe you for a minute."

Drew rubs the back of his neck and lets out a heavy breath. He should have known at some point someone would bring it up. He won't deny that he's fallen for Callie, but what can he do about it? He can't tell her how he feels. Not yet anyway.

A short time later, Drew watches Callie stand up. He's not surprised that the others are all out dancing. But he's perfectly happy with sitting here with Callie just getting to spend time with her.

"Do you want another one?" Callie asks looking at Drew. She grins a little when Drew moves his arm up to block her path. "What? Am I not allowed to walk up to the bar and get us a couple drinks?"

"I didn't say that."

Callie rolls her eyes. "Okay, Mr. Knight in Shining Armor…"

Drew laughs at that. "You don't like that do you?"

"No, it's nice to know you care." Callie watches Drew for a moment.

"I do care."

Leaning down, Callie kisses Drew softly. Before Drew can react, Callie is pulling away quickly.

"Oh God," she says. "I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry. I have to go."

Drew drops his arm as Callie pushes by. "Callie, wait." Drew quickly follows Callie out of the bar. "Will you stop?"

"I have to go."

Drew sighs as he watches Callie open her door. "You're my ride." He can see Callie close her eyes and take a deep breath.

"Fine, get in."

Drew climbs into the passenger's seat. He glances at Callie as she pulls out of the parking lot. Deciding it's best to keep quiet, Drew looks out the window. He'll make her say something when they get to his place.

Callie puts the car in park as she pulls to a stop in front Drew's building. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she waits for what's going to happen next. Reaching down, she pulls the lever for the trunk.

"That's it?" Drew asks.

"What else do you want?"

"You kiss me back there and have to ask what else I want?"

"Look, I said I was sorry about that. I don't know what…"

Drew leans over, capturing Callie's lips in a soft kiss. "That's what I want. I'll talk to you later." Drew climbs out and shuts the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Callie lets out a soft breath as she slides her phone open. She wants to call Drew and find out what's going on. But so far she hasn't had the courage to actually do so. Letting out a heavy sigh, Callie finally opens up a new text message.

_What now?_ She rests her head on the back of the couch as she waits for Drew to reply, if he even will. When her phone beeps, her stomach tightens a little.

_Now? You tell me what you want. I don't kiss just anyone._

Callie chews on her bottom lip. Is it really this simple? _That's it? All I have to do is tell you what I want and there's no questions asked?_ She shouldn't have sent that.

_That's it. If you want to continue to just be friends, fine._

Friends? No, Callie doesn't want to just be friends with him. _Are you busy?_ Callie runs a hand through her blonde hair. She's not sure what to expect with Drew's reply.

_No._

Callie takes a deep breath as she quickly replies. _Can I come over?_ It's much easier to go over there. That way if something went wrong, she could leave quickly.

_Sure._

Callie makes her way up to Drew's apartment. Letting out a soft breath, she rings up. She waits until the buzzer sounds and walks upstairs. As she reaches the top of the stairs, she sees the door to Drew's apartment open. She walks over, stopping just outside. Knocking on the white wood, she steps inside.

"Hey, come on in," Drew calls from the living room.

Callie closes the door behind her before walking into the living room. She sees Drew sitting on the couch on the phone. Drew waves at her.

"Sorry," he says softly. "This won't take long."

"Take your time," Callie replies.

"Sit."

Callie takes a seat on the other end of the couch. She runs a hand through her hair as she waits for Drew to finish with his call. Closing her eyes, Callie takes a deep breath. She needs to keep herself calm through this. Why is she nervous? It's obvious Drew wants this. Right? He's not just saying that is he? Looking at Drew, Callie watches as Drew runs a hand over his face. She can't help but to continue to watch him. His usual demeanor had disappeared. This is a side Callie had seen before, but it's always been when they were alone. She wonders who else has seen this side of him.

Drew closes his phone a moment later and looks at Callie. "Sorry," he says. "Mum decided she'd call me now."

Callie grins. "It's okay," she replies. "Mum's come first."

"You're nervous. There's no need to be nervous. I'm still just Drew."

Callie nods. "I don't do this often. In fact, to be completely honest, I haven't had a boyfriend since I was eighteen. I know that sounds crazy, but it's the truth. I haven't let myself drop that barrier in so long."

"Why?" 

Callie shrugs. "I get nervous."

Drew chuckles. "I know you do. But if you want this, you'll get past that."

Callie nods. "I know." Callie looks at Drew again. "So we're doing this?"

"I don't know, are we?"

Callie grins. "Drew…"

Drew leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Callie's lips. Reaching up, Callie rests her hand on Drew's cheek. This is really happening. Callie can't believe it. She never could have imagined this would actually be happening.

******

Walking through the backstage area, Drew lets out a heavy breath. He pulls his phone out of his pocket after hearing it ring once again. He's not surprised to see he has a new text message from Nattie. It's the fifth in the last hour from her. Of course, it could have something to do with not replying to any of them.

_Stop ignoring me jerk!_

Drew rolls his eyes and walks into the dining area. "I'm not ignoring you," he says when he sees Nattie standing at the front table. He walks over, grabbing a plate for himself.

"Then why haven't you answered my texts?" Nattie asks.

"I've been stuck in traffic for the last hour and was too frustrated to answer anything."

Nattie nods. "Callie seems very happy today." 

"Yeah? Has there been a day she hasn't been?"

"Happier than normal. And with being so annoyed before, you seem happy."

"What's your point Nattie?"

Nattie smiles up at Drew. "She told me."

"I figured. Is there anything else you have to say? Or can I eat?"

"You hurt her, I'll hurt you."

"Okay."

Nattie laughs softly. "You really like her, don't you?"

"I do."

"Is it because you're both from Scotland?"

Drew chuckles and shakes his head. "It has nothing to do with that. It's a plus, but no. Callie's great."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Drew takes a bite of his sandwich as they walk to a table nearby. Sitting down, he looks at Nattie. "I swear if you make a big deal out of this, I'll…"

"I'm not making a big deal out of this. I'm just happy for you two."

"Stop talking about it now."

"All right."

Drew looks beside him when he sees someone sit down beside him a short time later. Seeing Callie sitting there, he smiles. "Where have you been?" he asks.

"I just got here," Callie answers. "Traffic was horrible."

"You're telling me." Drew pushes his plate away after finishing eating. He rests his arm across the back of Callie's chair. "You look tired."

"I am. I was up most of the night."

"Why?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Drew tugs gently on Callie's blonde hair. "Everything okay?"

Callie nods as she looks at Drew. "Just one of those nights." Callie elbows Drew lightly. "Everything's fine."

"Galloway," Drew hears from behind him.

Turning, he sees Pete Grunner standing there. Drew lets out a soft breath as he glances at the clock.

"I have to go," he says. "I'm late." Drew leans over, giving Callie a quick kiss before standing up. "I'll see you ladies later." Drew grabs his trash and walks away. He takes one last glance back before he follows Pete out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Callie lets out a heavy breath as she walks into the women's dressing room. Nattie looks over and smiles widely.

"Are you going to go find Drew?" Nattie asks.

Callie simply rolls her eyes as she sits down on the folding chair. "Drew is getting ready for his own match," she replies. Leaning down, she unties the laces of her boots before kicking them off.

"So it's been what? Two months now?"

Callie grins and nods. "Two months tonight."

"Any plans?"

Callie shrugs. "We're going out after the show. He won't tell me where we're going though. He's being mean about it."

"Maybe he wants to surprise you."

"I hate surprises." Callie grins. "Okay, no I don't. But I hate that I haven't figured this one out. I usually can." Callie shrugs. "Maybe I can get it out of him after his match."

"Doubtful."

"Yeah, I know. I just want to know." Callie can't help but laugh at herself. She knows she sounds like a little girl whining to get something she wants from her parents. Who knew she could still sound like this.

"You'll find out in due time," Nattie says.

Callie nods. "I know."

A short time later, Callie walks out of the dressing room and makes her way down to where she knows some of the others will be watching the current match. She knows she missed Drew before he had gone out, but at least she'll be able to see his match. She stops beside the group around the monitor, elbowing Stephen lightly.

"Did I miss 'im?" she asks.

"No, he just went out," Stephen answers.

"Good." Callie chews on her bottom lip as she watches Drew's match.

"So I hear it's your two month anniversary."

Callie nods. "Not that two months is anything special."

Stephen laughs softly. "Sure it is."

"How?"

"Are you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then there you go."

Callie smiles up at Stephen. Leave it to him to look at it from a completely different standpoint. Callie would have never thought of anything like that. Maybe she should start looking at things from a different standpoint. After all, she hadn't imagined she would be with someone like Drew when she came here. But here she is, going to be celebrating the not so special, but special in it's own way two month anniversary.

******

Drew closes the trunk of his car after he gets his and Callie's bags in. Looking at Callie, he rests his hand on her lower back as they walk over to the passenger side door. Drew reaches past her to open the door.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" Callie asks looking up at Drew.

"I'm taking you out to dinner," Drew answers. He leans down, pressing a soft kiss to Callie's lips. "You'll like it, I promise. You've been there before."

"Okay, fine." Callie lets Drew kiss her one last time before climbing into the passenger seat.

Drew shakes his head as he closes the door. He's honestly surprised in himself that he hadn't just told her. It's not like it's a huge surprise. It's nothing fancy, but it means something to him. He just hopes Callie will see what's special about it.

Callie smiles over at Drew after seeing what building he had pulled up to. She knows exactly where they are and doesn't have to ask why Drew chose here to go. This place is where she forgave him and they became friends. That night is what led to where they are now. She hadn't realized it meant something special to Drew as well as her.

Drew links his fingers through Callie's as they walk inside. He leads them over toward a table near the window. They take a seat across from each other and both pick up their menus.

"Does this place mean that much to you?" Callie asks after a minute.

"It's where you forgave me," Drew answers looking over at her. "So yes."

Callie grins. "I didn't know that."

"Now you do."

They have a nice, quiet dinner before heading back to Callie's apartment. Drew takes Callie's bag from the trunk and follows her upstairs.

"I could have taken that," Callie says.

"I know," Drew replies. "That's why I grabbed it before you could."

Callie grins as she unlocks her door. "Do you want to come in?"

"Do you want me to?"

Callie rolls her eyes at the tone in Drew's voice. "Yes, so come in."

Drew sits down on the couch after handing Callie her bag. He watches as she slips her shoes off and walks down the hall. Leaning down, he unties his shoes and kicks them off to the side. He hadn't expected to fall this fast for Callie. But he had. In fact, he could probably say he's in love with her. He's just not sure how she would react to him telling her that so soon. Maybe it's why he hadn't yet. He could have easily told her on multiple occasions, but never took that extra step and actually say it.

Drew looks up when Callie walks in again. He gives her a small smile as she stops in front of where he's sitting. Sitting up straight, he reaches out, resting his hands on her thighs. He tugs her closer and looks up at her. Callie leans down, letting Drew capture her lips in a soft kiss.

Callie shifts, straddling over Drew's thighs as he leans back once again. Drew slides his hands up Callie's back. He deepens the kiss as he trails his left hand back down Callie's back to slip beneath her shirt. The feel of her warm skin against his fingers draws a slight moan out of him.

"Drew," Callie says softly.

"I'm sorry," Drew whispers. He knows he had gotten carried away, but couldn't help himself.

"Don't apologize for something when you don't know what I'm going to say."

Drew looks up at Callie, rubbing his thumb over the small of her back. "Then what were you going to say?"

"I think we might be more comfortable in my room." Callie rakes her fingers through Drew's long hair waiting for his response.

"I think I like that idea."

"I figured you would."

Drew moves and stands up. He holds onto Callie as she crosses her ankles behind his back. He presses a soft kiss to her lips as he makes his way down the hall. Once inside the bedroom, Drew kicks the door closed.

"Were you planning this?" Callie asks.

"Absolutely not," Drew answers before covering her mouth with his.

Several hours later, Callie turns onto her side and curls around Drew. He slides his arms around her as he holds her close to him.

"I love you," he says softly.

Callie smiles and cuddles closer against him. "Love you too," she replies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Callie wakes up the next morning, smiling to herself when she feels Drew's arm slide around her. She lets him hold her close as she tries to go back to sleep. Unfortunately for her, sleep doesn't want to come. Drew pulls her closer, pressing a soft kiss to her neck.

"I could get used to this," Drew says softly.

"The sex or the waking up with me?" Callie asks.

Drew laughs softly. "Waking up with you. The sex is just an added bonus."

Callie grins as she turns her head to look at Drew. "You're such a man."

"I didn't prove that last night? Well then, let me show you again."

With that Drew's lips are covering Callie's. Callie giggles at first, but it quickly turns into a soft moan when Drew slides his hand up under the first of Callie's shirt. She turns onto her back, letting Drew control everything. Drew shifts and moves to hover over her. Callie slides her hands up Drew's bare back and back down again, stopping just above the waist band of his shorts. She parts her legs, letting Drew fall between them as she lifts her legs up to wrap around Drew's waist.

When he hears a cell phone on the nightstand go off, Drew lets out a growl. Callie leans up, pressing a soft kiss to the side of his neck, hoping to get his attention back.

"Ignore it," she says. 

"It's Nattie," Drew mutters. "If I don't answer, she'll just keep calling until I do." Drew presses a soft kiss to Callie's lips as he reaches for his phone. "I'm sorry."

"Just hurry."

"Hello?" Drew answers.

Callie combs her fingers through Drew's long hair when he drops his head forward. She turns to place soft kisses to his neck. Drew lets out a soft sigh. Callie takes this opportunity to bite down gently on the sensitive skin below his ear. The soft moan which escapes past Drew's lips brings a smile to Callie's face.

"No, I'm fine," Drew says. "Can I call you back later? Yes, bye."

Drew quickly gets rid of his phone before crushing his mouth against Callie's once again. Callie moans and tightens her grip in Drew's hair.

******

Drew watches as Callie walks up to the front table to get herself something to eat. He can't help but watch her every move. This isn't what he had planned when he came here. He hadn't expected to find what could be the love of his life. It's no secret he's fallen in love with her. She's everything he could ever want and more.

"You never called me back," Nattie says as she sits down across from Drew, causing him to look away from Callie.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he replies. "I got a little busy."

"Yeah, I imagine it was with the cute blonde up there."

Drew rolls his eyes. "Don't talk about my love life."

"I'll just go talk to her about it then."

"Fine. Just don't talk to me about it." Drew looks up when he sees Callie walk over. He watches as she takes a seat beside him. "And don't talk about it now either Nattie."

"Say my name again."

"What?"

"I love the way you say my name."

Drew rolls his eyes. "You have issues. How does TJ deal with you?"

"Very easily."

"And on that note, I'm leaving." Drew looks at Callie. "I really don't want to hear what you two are probably going to be talking about." He leans over, pressing a soft kiss to Callie's lips. "I'll see you two later." Drew stands up and walks away. He can't help but glance back when he hears the girls laugh. "You couldn't even wait until I left?" With that he walks out. He will never understand women's need to discuss their personal lives.

******

Callie watches Drew leave before she looks at Nattie again. "You did that on purpose did you?" she asks.

"You know it," Nattie answers. "I wanted to see him squirm. I didn't think I would get him that easily though."

Callie laughs softly. She should have known Nattie would want to do something like this to Drew. She had to admit seeing Drew become a little embarrassed about the conversation was a little funny. She hadn't pictured Drew to be the kind of man who got embarrassed about it. But maybe it wasn't so much he was embarrassed then he is the kind of man who likes to keep his personal life just that.

"You mad that I did that?" Nattie asks.

Callie quickly shakes her head no. "Not at all. Just trying to figure him out. I though it was kind of funny what you did."

"Think he's mad?"

Callie shrugs. "Maybe a little. Don't worry. I'll talk to him later. He'll be fine. I think he's just someone who likes to keep what happens behind closed doors personal. I wouldn't worry about it though. He'll be fine."

"I hope so. I didn't want to upset him. I just wanted to joke around a bit."

"I'm sure he knows that."

"I'll apologize to him later."

After finishing eating, Callie makes her way down the hall. She stops outside the locker room she knows Drew is sharing with a few other wrestlers. Reaching up, she knocks on the door. She can hear laughter from inside as she waits for someone to answer. When the door opens, Callie is surprised to find Drew being the one to actually answer.

"Hi," Drew says.

"Hey," Callie replies. "You busy?"

"No."

"Good, can we talk?"

"Sure." Drew steps out, causing Callie to take a step back. "Everything okay?"

Callie nods. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Nattie didn't mean to upset you. She was just joking around."

"I know that. I'm not mad. Is that what you both think? I'm not. Just didn't want to hear what you two were talking about. I personally would rather keep our personal life just that. But I know you women are crazy and have the need to talk about everything."

"Well, you men don't understand. I don't go into complete detail. Not really what I do."

"That's good to know. And I don't mind if you talk to your friends about me. I just don't want to be around when you do. It's just not something I want to hear."

Callie nods. "I can understand that." She rests her hands on Drew's arms. "So you're not mad?"

"I'm not mad."

"Good. I should go get ready for my match."

"Me too." Drew leans down, placing a soft kiss to Callie's lips. "I'll see you later."

"Be careful out there."

"You too." Drew kisses her one last time before she walks away.

Callie smiles as she glances behind her at Drew. She gives him a small wave before making her way down to the women's locker room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Callie sits down on the couch after getting off the phone with her mum. Drew slides his arm around her shoulders as she settles in beside him. Letting out a soft breath, she leans into his touch. It's hard to believe they've been together for five months. She never thought she'd be able to let herself love him the way she does.

"What did she want?" Drew asks breaking their silence.

"She wants us to come home for Christmas," Callie answers. "I told her I'd have to see how our schedules are and talk to you about it. If you don't want to go, we don't have to. She just really wants to meet you."

"Do you not want me to meet your family?"

"No, I do. But my family can be a bit overwhelming."

"Mine is too, so I think I can handle it." Drew places a soft kiss to Callie's temple. "I think we should go. And while we're there I can take you to meet my family."

Callie looks up at Drew and smiles. "Yeah?"

Drew nods. "Unless you don't want to meet my family."

"No, I do."

"Then it's settled. We'll go home to Scotland for the holidays."

Callie grins resting her head on Drew's shoulder. "Sounds good." Callie doesn't have anything worry about with Drew meeting her family. She knows they'll all adore him. Her dad will pull the typical Dad routine, but doesn't worry that he won't like him. There's nothing to not like about Drew. Drew has been nothing but amazing and her family has known that since the beginning of their relationship. So how couldn't they like him?

Five months. It's still weird to think about. She wouldn't change anything, except maybe the way they met. But even that she probably wouldn't. Not when that's what ended up pulling them together and brought them to where they are now.

******

Callie zips her bag and lets out a soft breath. Their flight to Scotland is in a few hours. She's a little nervous about how her parents are going to react when they first meet Drew. She shouldn't be, because she knows they'll like him. But this is a fear she's always had.

"Babe, are you ready?" Drew asks from down the hall.

"Yes," Callie answers. She grabs her bags and makes her way to the front of her apartment. "How can you be so calm about this? You're meeting my parents for the first time."

"Not until late tonight. And what's the point of being nervous? That's probably worse than most other things. Everything is going to be fine. People like me."

Callie nods. "I know. I'm sorry."

Drew leans down, kissing Callie. "Relax. You don't have anything to worry about. I promise I won't embarrass you."

"It's not you I'm worried about."

Drew chuckles. "Let's go. We need to get to the airport."

Callie looks out the window of the plane as the take off. This is always the worst part about going back home. The flights are always long and boring. She couldn't imagine doing this regularly. She looks over at Drew when she feels him take her hand.

"So who's picking us up?" Drew asks.

"One of my brothers was trying to talk Mum into letting him. So either him or Mum."

"Who do you prefer?"

"Jay, my brother. Oh, I should warn you. We open one present on Christmas Eve. I picked yours out."

Drew grins. "Why?"

"Because I know what we get every year. And knowing my mum, she would probably get you the wrong size and something you'd never wear."

"So it's clothes?"

"Pajamas."

Drew nods. "So if she would have chosen would I have gotten something plaid?"

Callie laughs softly. "Who knows with Mum? But I promise it's something you could wear regularly. Not that you wear pajamas. But you know what I mean." Callie links her fingers together around Drew's hand. "I don't know what sleeping arrangements are going to be like. I can't promise we'll be together."

"I understand. You don't need to worry. I think I can handle sleeping any where."

"I just want you comfortable."

"I know you do." Drew squeezes Callie's hand. "Right now, you need to relax. Enjoy the flight because we'll be on here for a while."

"You're right. I'm sorry." Callie rests her head on Drew's shoulder and lets out a soft breath.

Walking off the plane, Callie takes a deep breath. She's home. Drew rests his hand on her lower back as they make their way through the airport to get their bags. Callie covers her mouth as she yawns slightly.

"Tired?" Drew asks.

"It's two in the morning, what do you think?"

Drew chuckles. "Oh come on, we stay up later than this usually. Of course, we're…"

"Don't finish that or it'll never happen again."

"I'd like to see you try to so no to me." Drew gives her a quick kiss when they reach the baggage claim. "Because we both know you can't."

"You think very highly of yourself Galloway."

"I just know how you are around me Orr." Drew chuckles when Callie smacks his stomach.

After getting their bags, they make their way outside. Callie looks around trying to find a familiar vehicle. When she sees Jay leaning against a car, Callie smiles widely. "It's my brother," she says.

"Callie," Jay says smiling. "It's about time you come home."

Callie rolls her eyes as she gives her younger brother a hug. "This is Drew Galloway. Drew, my little brother Jay."

Drew shakes Jay's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You too. Why do you have to go for the tall ones?"

Callie shrugs. "I like them tall."

"Apparently."

Callie looks out the window as Jay drives toward her parents' house. "It's good to be home," she says.

"Good to have you home."

"What are sleeping arrangements?"

"Both of you in your old room. Unless you don't want that. Mum brought it up though, so I say take it and run."

Callie laughs softly. "Okay."

"If Drew will fit in your bed."

"I'm not that big," Drew points out.

"Ignore him," Callie replies.

"Will do."

Callie closes the door to her old bedroom, a little surprised her parents hadn't been up when they arrive. However, she is glad they weren't. It means they'll be able to get their quick showers before heading right to bed.

"You go shower," Drew says.

"Okay." She lets him give her a quick kiss before she walks out to head for the bathroom.

After changing for bed, Callie climbs in and waits for Drew to join her. She can hear the shower running from the bathroom on the other side of her wall. She hopes this trip goes well, knowing she can't handle if something back happens.

The bed dips a short time later. Callie glances back to see Drew pulling the blankets over his legs. She can't help but smile when he wraps his arm around her waist, tugging her close.

"Goodnight beautiful," Drew says placing a soft kiss to the side of Callie's neck.

"Goodnight," Callie says settling in Drew's hold.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Drew wakes up the next morning when he feels the bed shift. Turning over onto his back, he sees Callie walking out of the bedroom. He turns his head to take a look at the clock and groans. He really hopes she's not getting up for the day already. It's too early to be up after not getting much sleep after their long flight.

When the door opens again, Drew looks over. Callie smiles at him as she closes the door behind her. Drew lets his arm fall across the bed as he waits for her to climb in once again.

"I didn't wake you, did I?" Callie asks.

"Not really," Drew answers.

Callie slides into Drew's embrace immediately after climbing into bed. "Well go back to sleep. We need to get as much sleep as possible. Anytime now my little brothers will be in here trying to get us up."

Drew laughs softly. "Then I guess we should sleep." He presses a soft kiss to Callie's lips.

Callie laughs softly when she hears giggles outside of the bedroom. "Too late."

"What do you mean too…?" Before he can finish the door is opening once again.

Callie rolls onto her back as two young boys jump onto the bed. Drew watches as she pulls both of them into a tight hug.

"I told you she'd be here," the smaller of the two says.

"You couldn't let us sleep a little longer?" Callie asks.

"No, we want breakfast."

"You could have eaten without us."

"I think you're being rude Callie. You haven't introduced us to him."

Callie grins. "This is Drew Galloway. Drew, these are my brothers, Ethan and Mark."

"Well hi there Ethan and Mark," Drew says.

"Hi," Mark says. "Now get up so we can eat." He pulls Ethan out of the room.

Drew runs a hand through his hair and laughs softly. "I guess we better get up."

"Probably a good idea." Callie leans over, kissing Drew's lips softly.

"Do we really have to get up now?"

"Yes." Callie smiles when Drew groans. "Come on, it won't be that bad. We'll take a nap later." Callie gives Drew another quick kiss before climbing out of bed. She grins back at him as she watches him finally climb from underneath the covers.

They walk downstairs and immediately into the kitchen. Callie sees her family look over, smiling when they see them standing here. They make quick introductions before taking heir seats around the table. Callie looks beside her at Drew as they begin eating.

******

Drew and Callie sit down on the couch that evening. Sliding his arm around Callie's shoulders, Drew holds her close. Callie smiles over at him as everyone starts piling in.

"I promise it won't be bad," Callie says.

Drew grins. "You're the only one worried," he replies. "I'm fine. I know how families can be. Stop worrying." Drew presses a soft kiss to Callie's forehead. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Callie looks up when she sees a box being handed to her.

"Figured we'd do this now," Julia says. "That way you two can go to bed early if you want. I know you didn't get much sleep last night."

"Thanks Mum."

Drew takes the wrapped box from Julia, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Julia smiles before walking away.

Drew looks at Callie. "So, pajamas huh?" he asks softly.

"Yes," Callie answers. "You'll like them. I didn't let her get anywhere near choosing for you. So unless she decided to go against what I picked out, you'll have something you'd wear."

Drew nods. "What about you?"

Callie shrugs. "I think it'll probably be the usual pants with a t-shirt that says something."

"Go ahead and open everyone," Julia says. "No use in waiting."

Callie looks at Drew. "You go first."

Drew rolls his eyes. "We must be back in school again." He tears at the wrapping paper, pulling the white box loose. "Are you sure you go me the right size?" he jokes with Callie.

"I did. I looked the stuff in your drawers to make sure I'd get the right size."

Drew grins as he flips he lid on the box and looks down at the folded clothes. He pulls the t-shirt out, unfolding it to take a look. Along with the dark green shirt are grey pants. Drew smiles as he looks at Callie. "Right size and everything."

"I told you. Are they okay?"

"They're perfect. It's what I usually wear, right?"

"Yes, but I didn't know if you wanted something completely different or not."

Drew grins and gestures toward Callie's box. "Your turn."

Callie simply nods as she tears at the wrapping paper. As she lifts the lid, she can't help but stare down at what she sees. Drew elbows her lightly when he sees the look on her face.

"You okay?" he asks.

Callie nods. "I'm fine," she answers. "Just not what I expected."

"Pull it out," Julia says. "Make sure it's the right size."

Callie chews on her bottom lip as she pulls the green silk short nightgown out of the box. She glances at Drew when she sees him shift a little. "It's the right size," she says smiling at Julia. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now obviously, I expect you to wear shorts or something under it in the morning."

Callie laughs softly. "I figured."

Drew walks into the bedroom a short time later after changing. He stops in his tracks when he sees Callie lying on the bed with her new nightgown on. "Wow," he says.

"That bad?" Callie asks.

"No, that good." Drew closes the door behind him and tosses his clothes toward the corner with the rest of the dirty clothes. Walking over, he climbs into bed and hovers over Callie. "Beautiful."

Callie rolls her eyes. "I wouldn't say that."

"Well, I am."

Drew leans down, capturing her lips in a soft kiss. Callie wraps her arms around him before sliding her hands down his back. This needs to stop, because Callie knows if she lets it go any further they won't stop.

"Drew," Callie mutters against Drew's lips. "We need to stop."

"What?" Drew looks down at Callie. "Why?"

"We're in my parent's house."

Drew can't help but smile a little at that. "You've never had sex in your parent's house before?"

"No."

"You should try it." Drew nips at Callie's neck.

"My brother's room is behind this wall."

"Even better." Drew slides his hands down Callie's sides, pulling her knees up around his waist. "It makes it that much better."

Callie can't help but smile a little as Drew moves to the other side of her neck. She should stop this. However, she just can't. "If you make me scream, I will throw you out the window. We have to be quiet." She hates that she's allowing this to happen. But the feel of him above her right now is more than she can handle.

******

Callie and Drew walk down to the living room the next morning, taking a seat on the couch. Callie lets Drew slide his arm around her shoulders to pull her close. They spend the next hour opening presents and having a good morning spending time with the entire family.

Drew seems to be getting along with everyone, much to Callie's delight. She couldn't have asked for a better day. Not when it could have gone the complete opposite. This is what she had always pictured when she dreamed of having that special someone at the family holidays. Drew fits everything she had dreamed. Everyone in her family likes him. Callie's little brothers adore him, something they don't do when it comes to men Callie brings around. But this is something special.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

January 16th, marks Drew and Callie's six month anniversary. Six months is far from what Callie would have ever imagined, but she wouldn't change anything. Drew has become a major part of her life. A part of her life in which she hopes won't change.

Callie slips her heels on before turning and looking at herself in the full length mirror on the door. The skirt of her dark green dress flows down her thighs, stopping just above her knees. Reaching up, she runs a hand through her loose hair. She takes a deep breath as she makes her way out to the living room. How she managed to be ready before Drew arrived is beyond her.

When a knock sounds on the door, Callie takes a shaky breath. She shouldn't be nervous. There isn't a reason to be nervous, right? Callie walks over and pulls the door open. She smiles when she sees Drew standing there.

"Hi," Drew says.

"Hi," Callie replies.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." Callie steps out of her apartment. Before she can reach back to close the door, Drew is reaching past her to do so.

"Did you decide you needed to be a little closer to my height?" Drew asks.

Callie grins as she looks up at Drew. "I like these shoes. I just don't get to wear them often."

"You're a professional wrestler, I'd hope you didn't wear them in the ring." Drew rests his hand on Callie's lower back as they make their way outside. "So I didn't see your dress, but you look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Drew looks over at Callie as he drives toward the restaurant. "So is everything okay?" he asks. "You're quiet tonight."

"Everything is fine," Callie answers looking at Drew. "Just have some things on my mind."

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"Not right now." Callie smiles when Drew reaches over and takes her hand. "I promise you don't have to worry about anything."

"I hope not."

"You'd know if you had to worry."

Drew lifts their hands up bringing them to his lips to kiss the back of Callie's. "Okay. Let me know if I need to start."

"Will do."

******

Callie looks across the table at Drew after they receive their food. "Smells delicious," she says.

"I sure hope so," Drew replies. He winks at her before taking a bite of his chicken. "So, what's going on with you?"

Callie knew Drew would be questioning it at some point tonight. "I got a call this morning from John Laurinaitis." Callie watches as Drew looks at her once again. "I'm being called up to the main roster soon."

"Soon as in when?"

"Within the next month. They're setting it up for me to come in." Callie watches as Drew nods. She's not sure how to take the gesture. "Drew…"

"It's great Babe. Really, it's great."

Callie's not convinced Drew really feels that way, but now isn't the time or place to say anything about it. Maybe once they get back to her apartment she'll bring it up. But for now, she's just going to let it slide.

The rest of the night goes smoothly. They avoid talk of anything involving wrestling. Callie can only imagine how Drew would react if anything else was said. So she just left the subject alone.

As Drew is walking her up to her apartment, Callie looks at him. "You were quiet on the trip home."

Drew nods. "Nothing really to say," he says.

Callie turns and looks up at him when they reach her door. "Or is it that you're mad at me?"

"Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?"

"I don't know. But you got really quiet when I told you about the call."

"I'm not mad at you for getting the call. I told you it was great. And it is."

"Then what's the problem? I thought you'd be happy for me."

"I am Baby. I'm so happy for you." Drew reaches up, resting his hand on Callie's cheek. "I'm so proud of you for making it. You have no idea."

"So what's the problem?"

"I've been here for almost two years and what do I have to show for it? But you? It's been nine months and you're already being called up?"

"You were already up though."

"And you see how well that worked."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you Drew. But don't take it out on me because your stint didn't work out. That's not my fault."

"I'm not…"

"If you weren't, you wouldn't be all pissy because I got called up. Thank you for making my great day a bad one. You should be happy for me. For once think of what you say before you say it."

"Callie, come on."

"I get it, you're jealous because I'm being called up. But you couldn't wait a few days before telling me?"

"You're the one that brought this up."

"Fine. Goodnight Drew."

"Callie, come on. Don't do this."

"I'm tired and I'm going to bed. You go do what you want because I don't care." Callie walks into her apartment and slams the door closed. How could Drew act like this? Callie understands his feelings, but she wishes he could have just held back for the night, especially tonight. Tonight was supposed to be special. It was their six month anniversary and now she doesn't even want to look at him.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Callie isn't surprised Nattie is waiting for her when she arrives at the arena the next night. They walk toward the locker room.

"How was it last night?" Nattie asks.

"Horrible," Callie answers. "But what do I expect from someone like Drew?"

"Someone like Drew? What did he do?"

Callie sighs and shakes her head. "Nothing. I just…" She what? She needs to talk to Drew, that's what she needs. "I need to go find Drew."

"I thought I saw him heading toward the dining area."

"Okay." Callie drops her bag off in the locker room before making her way down to the dining area. Sure enough, Drew is sitting at the far table by himself. Callie lets out a soft breath as she makes her way over. "Hi."

Drew looks up at the sound of her voice. "Hi," he says, almost coldly.

"So is this how it's going to be from now on?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right. So what about us? Or did I get my answer just now?" Callie watches as Drew stands up. "Drew…"

"I don't have time for this. I need to go get ready for my match. Some of us are still trying to make it here."

Callie turns as Drew walks away. "Drew." She's not surprised he ignores her and walks out. Callie lets out a soft breath. What is she supposed to do now? Callie walks out of the room and makes her way back toward the women's locker room. She hadn't expected Drew to react like this. She had thought Drew would be happy and excited for this opportunity. Instead, it was as if he didn't want anything to do with her.

"So, tell me what's going on," Nattie says the moment Callie enters the room.

Callie pulls Nattie over away from the rest of the group. "I got called up to main roster."

"Really? That's great Callie."

"Drew doesn't think so."

"What are you talking about? How couldn't he be excited about this?"

Callie shrugs. "He's jealous. He told me he's been here for almost two years and he hasn't had a chance."

"That's not your fault."

"I know that. Look, just don't say anything to anyone, about any of this."

"Okay."

"Thank you."

******

Callie walks over to her car a little surprised to find Drew standing there. She lifts the trunk and puts her bag in. "I'm surprised you want to be seen with me," she says.

"Don't do this Callie," Drew replies.

"No, you're the one that has the problem with all of this. I thought you'd be happy for me. For the first time in my life I'm getting a chance to do something. I thought my boyfriend would be excited for me. I'm sorry your stint didn't work up there, but that isn't my fault." Callie can feel her accent growing stronger as her anger builds, nothing that surprises her. "But you know what? I'm not going to stand back and let you hold me back. I'm happy and I'm going to be happy up there. If you can't be happy for me, then we're done. I can't…I love you Drew and I thought you loved me. But I'm just done. Goodbye Drew."

"Callie, wait."

"You had your chance. I gave you a chance but you walked out. I can't let this bring me down. I just can't. And you…you won't let this go. I don't care if you say you will. The fact is you are going to hold it over my head that I'm getting a shot. Whether you want to admit it or not, that's the truth."

"Doesn't mean I don't love you."

"I can't be in this relationship knowing you're never going to be happy for me. So, until then…" Callie turns and climbs into her car.

How she manages to make it home before the tears start, she's not sure. But she does. However, the moment she's inside her apartment, the tears start. It hurts knowing Drew is acting like this. It hurts that she just lost the one person she had given all of herself to. She had never given herself to anyone the way she did with Drew.

How could Drew do this? How could she end the relationship with him? This is all too much for Callie. She'd never had to deal with this before. And she hopes the pain won't last long.

******

Drew watches as Callie waves to the crowd after her match. This is her final match before she goes up to Smackdown. He wants to celebrate with her, but he just can't. He just wishes Callie would understand…maybe he needs to just take a step back and realize how he hurt her.

It hadn't been his intention to hurt Callie. Callie meant…means everything to him and it was the furthest thing from his mind. But when she mentioned getting called up to the main roster it struck him. He'd been working so hard…not that Callie hasn't. No wonder he's never been good at the whole relationship thing.

Looking over, Drew sees Callie step out from the stage area. He lets out a soft breath, wanting to go over and pull the blonde into his arm. But he knows he can't. He lost that chance two weeks ago when he couldn't pull his head out of his ass and see how great this opportunity is for Callie.

Callie passes him without as much as a glance. Drew doesn't blame her at all. He knows she didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her. She'd done nothing wrong. In fact, she'd done everything right. The woman has worked hard to get where she's at and Drew couldn't see past his own problems.

"Callie, wait," Drew says as he walks over the blonde. He's glad to see Callie stop and turn.

"What Drew?" Callie asks.

"I just wanted to say congratulations. And good luck on Smackdown."

Callie stares up at Drew. "Thank you." With that, she turns and walks away.

Drew isn't surprised it's the only thing she said to him. He's glad he'd gotten anything out of her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Callie takes a deep breath as she steps through the door of the arena where she had been told to go. After checking in with the security guard, Callie makes her way down the hall. She glances down to the paper she has in her hands to make sure she's going in the right direction. As she's turning the corner, she slams into a hard body. She stumbles back and tries to catch her balance with no luck. Before she falls, a hand grips her arm to steady her. Callie drops her bag and holds onto the man's wrist. This situation is all too familiar to her.

"Not again," Callie mutters.

"Again?" the man asks.

Callie looks up to see John Morrison standing there. She takes a deep breath when he smiles down at her.

"You do this often then?"

"Not intentionally," Callie answers softly. She finally releases her hold John's wrist, but he doesn't let go. "I'm sorry. I really should pay more attention to where I'm going."

"Be glad it was me who you ran into. I'm John Hennigan."

"Callie Orr."

"The famous Caledonia Arthur huh?"

"I wouldn't say famous. You've heard of me?"

John laughs softly. "Is that so surprising?"

Callie nods slightly. "Yes. But…" She stops. The man would probably laugh at anything she says, so she'll just leave it at that.

John grins and finally releases his hold on Callie's arm. "Welcome to Smackdown. Sorry to run, but I need to attempt to find my tag team partner. And who the hell knows where he is."

"Sorry again that I ran into you."

"Not a problem. It was nice meeting you. I can't wait to see you in the ring."

Callie smiles up at John. "Nice meeting you too." She watches as John walks away and can't help but smile to herself. She hadn't expected to be known as someone famous. But John definitely knew who she was and was genuinely happy to meet her. Maybe this is definitely the change she needs.

******

John stands at the monitors in the back as he watches the opening segment of the show. He has to wonder when Callie will be making her appearance. It's a debut he's been waiting for since first learning about the woman. Sure, she looks like many of the others, but from what he's heard and what he's seen, there's something different about her.

"So, rumor has it you've met the new girl," Matt says stepping up beside John.

John looks over. "I have," he replies. "Met her earlier."

"She as cute as I've heard?"

John rolls his eyes. Sometimes he wonders why he's friends with this man. Everything always leads back to looks of a woman. "And if she is?"

"Then maybe I'll give it a go. I could really use a good lay."

John stares at Matt. "What a way to welcome her. I'll see you later." John walks away before Matt can say anything else. As he turns the corner, he sees Callie sitting at the end of the hallways. He makes his way over and stops in front of her. "Is there a reason you're sitting out here all by yourself?"

Callie looks up and smiles a little. "Just gathering my thoughts," she answers. "And hoping I won't fall flat on my face when I go out there."

John laughs softly as he takes a seat beside her. "Listen, if you do fall flat on your face, let it go. Laugh it off. The more you can laugh at yourself the more you'll be able to get past the little things that happen. And remember to have fun. Don't look at this as anything different than what you've been doing. Look at it as any other show you've done. Yes, it's obviously different and there are obviously a lot of different people around here. But you're still wrestling."

Callie looks at John and nods. "Can I confess something?"

John raises an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Callie Orr will never understand that."

John grins. "So get yourself into Caledonia MacArthur." John nudges Callie slightly. "You'll do great. I think you'll always be slightly nervous before going out. I know I am. Just remember, have fun."

"Thank you John." Callie smiles over at John. "Maybe I'll just take you out there with me to keep reminding me."

John laughs softly. "If I could, I would. You'll do great."

Callie takes a quick look at her watch. "I should go get ready. I'll be heading out shortly."

"I'll be watching."

"Don't tell me that."

John chuckles as Callie walks away. He lets out a soft breath and runs a hand through his hair. There's something about her that makes him want to run after her and continue talking to her. But there will be plenty of time to do that.

******

Callie stands waiting for her cue to go out. She listens as Michelle and Layla continue to torment the crowd. Glancing over, she's surprised to see a group of superstars gathered around the monitor; John being the first to catch her eye. She shouldn't have looked, because now she's even more nervous.

"Get ready," Michael Hayes says.

Callie takes a deep breath as she steps closer to the steps. She hears her music blast through the arena, all while Michelle and Layla continue to talk.

"Go," Michael says.

Callie jogs up the steps and walks out onto the ramp. She stops at the top to stare into the ring. When Michelle and Layla finally stop and look over, Callie makes her way down the ramp. As she walks up the steps, she takes the microphone that's sitting there. She climbs into the ring, never taking her eyes off of Michelle and Layla.

"Look what we have…" Michelle starts.

"No, I talk," Callie interrupts. "I have been sitting back listening to the two of you continue to…act like children. Why don't you stop yapping about nonsense and actually prove you're better than everyone back there?"

"Listen here missy," Layla shrieks.

"No, you listen. I am here to finally shut the two of you up. So what's it going to be?"

Michelle and Layla look at each other before bursting out in laughter. "You think you can beat us?" Michelle sobers up and steps in front of Callie, towering over her. "You're on. We'll see you later." Michelle steps back and slaps Callie.

Callie stumbles back a little but quickly charges at Michelle, tackling her to the mat. She doesn't get much in before Layla attacks. But she quickly hears the crowd cheer. She gets a quick look as Mickie slides into the ring. In a matter of seconds, Michelle and Layla have cleared the ring. Callie and Mickie stand at the ropes as the other two back their way up the ramp.

"See you later," Mickie yells.

Callie steps back from the ropes and looks around the arena. She's here, really here. This is exactly what she's worked so hard for. Mickie squeezes her shoulder and smiles. Callie accepts the hug Mickie offers.

"Welcome aboard," Mickie says softly.

Callie smiles widely as she follows Mickie out of the ring and up the ramp. After getting into the back, Callie lets out a soft breath. She can't help but smile once again. As she walks down the steps, she surprised to find a few of the superstars still standing around. They all look over at her and smile.

"Nice job," she hears someone say.

John walks over and smiles. "Told you," he says.

"I haven't wrestled yet though."

John rolls his eyes. "You women always worry too much."

"Speak for yourself," Mickie says. "Remember what happened last time you said something like that to me?"

"I've been trying to forget that, thanks."

"See you in a little while Callie."

Callie waves as Mickie walks away. She turns her attention back to John. "You shouldn't be seen with me."

"Why not?" John asks.

"Heels and faces shouldn't be seen together."

John laughs softly. "Oh right. Then, I guess I better go. Can't wait to see you out there again. You'll do great." John gives a small wave before walking away.

Callie watches him for a moment before making her way down the hall. This is happening. She's really here. This is her chance to get where she wants to be. To be able to have this opportunity means the world to her.

******

John stands at the monitor as he watches the entrances of the four divas. He doesn't normally get excited over matches, especially debut matches. But Callie is different. He's been hearing about her for quite some time, so why wouldn't he want to see this?

When Callie's music starts, John pays extra attention. He wants to know how her normal ring entrance will be. The plaid skirt and green tank top don't entirely surprise him. He wishes he could have seen her in person before she went out, but hopefully he'll be able to catch her when she gets back after the match.

The match is fairly entertaining. John had hoped Callie would work with Michelle more than Layla. He wanted to see everything she had, but from the looks of the match he knows he didn't get it. Still, he's impressed with what she does do. Her finisher is something he's never seen one of the divas do before. That is something that makes him know she's the real deal. It's a finisher that ends the match, getting Callie and Mickie the win.

John steps away from the monitor and waits for Callie to emerge from the steps. He watches as she hops down them with excitement written all over her face. It doesn't take much to know that it's true excitement. He meets Callie's gaze and sees her eyes light up when she does see him.

"Nice job," John says as she walks toward him.

"Thank you," Callie replies. "This is great."

John smiles as he watches Callie. "Welcome to Smackdown. I hate to run, but I need to go get ready for my own match. And quite frankly, you're making it hard to get pissed off."

Callie smiles widely. "Then my job is complete."

John laughs softly. "I'll see you later." He taps Callie's chin before walking away.


End file.
